Fixing What's Broken
by obscurewriter05
Summary: Lucy comes home from a mission to find her ex with someone else. How does she react? And what is this other girl planning? Mild language. One-Shot (Rated T for my paranoia)


_I can't wait to get home. I miss Natsu,_ Lucy thought with a sigh as she pushed open the door.

Lucy stared in shock at the sight before her. It had been ten excruciatingly long days since she'd left the guild to take on her first solo mission, now she was home and more than anything she wanted to fix the reason she had left in the first place. But Natsu had apparently moved on from her, his arm was wrapped comfortably around the small white-haired girl who had been his best friend before Lucy. She swallowed, mostly to keep the tears at bay, before turning away from the scene, hoping that no one had noticed her there.

"Lucy, Welcome Home," A familiar voice called out to her and she hung her head, too late to run and hide now.

She turned, forcing a grin onto her face, "Hey Mira."

* * *

Natsu's head shot up the moment he heard Mira called out to his girlfriend - ex-girlfriend, sorry. It was a reflex, but seeing her standing there, one foot shifting awkwardly as she looked for a new place to sit, his heart raced. Two weeks ago the couple had broken up after a year of being together. He still wasn't sure what had happened between them, but when Lisanna had taken him out for a night on the town a few days ago, he had woken up next to the white-haired mage. Since then two of them had been dating, but it felt awkward and forced on Natsu's end, even though she had once been his best friend.

His eyes seemed to be glued to Lucy as she sat beside Gray and Juvia, her head leaning on one hand in a way that seemed to express defeat.

"Natsu," Lisanna whined, looking up at him. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at the girl in his arm and forced a smile, "Sure thing, Lisanna. What's up?"

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked, looking worriedly over at Lucy.

He shook his head, trying not to stare at the golden haired beauty, "Nah, she's going to have to adjust to us being together at some point or another."

It might have been his imagination, but he swore Lisanna sighed in disappointment.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Lisanna?" Mira asked a few hours later.

Natsu had gone home with Happy a few minutes ago and the sisters now sat across from each other. Lisanna sighed, giving Lucy an apologetic look that the celestial mage never saw, before nodding.

"Natsu and Lucy should be together, but he's too stupid to realize it," Lisanna sighed. "I'm just glad he chose me for a rebound instead of someone else. At least I'm aware that it's not going to last."

Mira looked at her sister thoughtfully, "I thought you loved Natsu."

Lisanna smiled, "I did, once, but not anymore, he's just like a brother to me now. Watching Natsu and Lucy in Edolas, they were so perfect together. And even though the Natsu and Lucy here are different, it's like their differences from their Edolas counterparts make it so that they're still perfect together. I missed him, yes, but this Natsu is not _my_ Natsu anymore. He's Lucy's - completely."

Mira nodded, surprised at how much her little sister had grown up in the two years she'd been away.

"Besides, I love Lucy and Natsu both, I couldn't bring myself to hurt either of them," Lisanna reasoned, smiling brightly, then it dimmed as she added. "I just hope when this is over Lucy will be able to forgive me."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked home, her feet dragging slightly, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She had wanted to fix things with Natsu, but now that wasn't going to happen. Part of her was angry with her best friend and ex-boyfriend, but another part hoped they were happy, because she still cared for them both deeply. She pushed the door to her apartment open, kicking off her boots in exhaustion as she closed the door.

"Lushie!"

The blonde celestial mage turned at the sound of Happy's voice and stared in shock at the sight before her. Natsu sat on her couch, looking slightly dejected, with Happy beside him. Her eyes narrowed at them before she threw off her jacket and marched over to them, hands on her hips.

"And what do you two think you're doing here?"

"We missed you, Lushie," Happy whined. "We wanted to say welcome home."

"Then get out," Lucy said in annoyance. "I need a bath and sleep and I definitely don't need to deal with you two."

She didn't wait for a response as she turned on her heel and headed for her bathroom. She turned in surprise when a warm hand gripped her arm just as she was swing the door open. Natsu stood there, staring at the floor with a dark expression on his face.

"Luce, can't I at least explain?"

Lucy's heart felt like it was ripping out of her chest. More than anything she wanted to gather the pink-haired idiot in front of her into her arms and tell him how much she loved him, instead she ripped her arm out of his grasp, glaring at him.

"There's nothing to explain," She said angrily. "It's obvious how you feel, you don't need to try to explain that to me."

Natsu sighed, still not looking at her, "Alright. Go. Take your bath. We'll be gone when you get out. I'll get the rest of my stuff, too, that way you don't have to see me again."

Lucy's felt tears pooling in her eyes in her eyes as she looked away, "Fine. Stay. I'll give you one chance, Natsu."

* * *

Natsu waited patiently for Lucy to finish her bath, contemplating what he was going to say to her. Thinking wasn't exactly his strong suit, which was probably why he was in this situation in the first place, but he was doing his best at trying to figure out what to say to the blonde. In the meantime he had packed up the last of the meager belongings that he had left around the apartment in the year the two of them had been together. He sighed in relief when she finally stepped out of the bathroom, toweling her hair as she looked at him.

"Alright Natsu, I'm listening," She said in resignation.

The silence stretched between them as Natsu continued to rack his brain for how to explain what she had seen. He didn't want to leave go of Lucy, but part of him wondered if he had an obligation to Lisanna now, which kept him from opening his mouth and explaining away the situation. Lucy finally sighed and turned away.

"Just go, Natsu. You obviously don't have anything to say."

"Lushie, please, listen," Happy begged, watching the two of them with tears in his eyes, feeling like his whole family was falling apart.

Lucy looked down at the exceed in surprise, before nodding once.

"Once more, Natsu, words this time," Lucy said in annoyance as she sat on her bed.

He turned and looked at Happy, who nodded at him waving his hands forward as if to say 'out with it.'

"I'm so sorry, Luce," Natsu sighed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I wasn't even sure what it was that we were fighting about in the first place and Lisanna suggested drinks to take my mind off it. I must have drank too much because I don't really remember what happened but when I woke up she was lying next to me."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "And that's it? That's all you have to say - you went out for a night on the town and ended up fucking your 'best friend'? That's pathetic, Natsu."

Happy and Natsu's eyes widened at Lucy's language, even when she was yelling at them or fighting with them she usually kept swearing out of it. The two of them knew then that she was furious, and probably more than a little heartbroken.

"There's no proof that happened," Natsu protested. "Lisanna never said it did."

"But she never said it didn't," Lucy shot back.

"That's not fair, Luce."

Lucy glared at the Dragon Slayer, her aura darkening as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"No, what isn't fair, _Natsu Dragneel_ ," She started, sneering at his name. "Is coming home to find the person you thought you loved draped over another girl. What isn't fair is when someone throws away a whole year of being together for a night of debauchery with a girl he claimed he was over. What isn't fair is this whole damn relationship."

Lucy was yelling by the end of it as Natsu slowly backed up until he hit the wall, Happy having left as soon as Lucy's aura started to darken, leaving his friend to his fate. Natsu shifted, feeling angry that she was laying all the blame at his feet when she was just as guilty of their fight as he was.

"No, Lucy, that's not fair either. You always yell at me and expect me to change myself just for you but you knew this was who I am long before we ever even started dating, so why would you think I would change?"

Lucy sank into her couch, "I didn't expect you to change, Natsu. I just wanted you to grow up a little bit."

Natsu sighed, "I'm trying, really I am."

"Yes, because Lisanna is _so_ going to help with that," Lucy said bitterly.

"You're always blaming her for things when all she's ever tried to do is help," Natsu shouted. "How is that right, Luce? She's one of my best friends and you're always saying that she's getting in between us. How is that right?"

"Best friends don't sleep with each other."

"And girlfriends should trust that there's nothing going on between them."

"So that things like this can happen? Just like I always said would happen!"

Natsu glared at Lucy once more before climbing through her window.

"Maybe I'm better off with Lisanna anyway," He said, slamming the window as he scampered away.

* * *

Lucy watched him go with tears in her eyes. Why had things gotten so out of control? She sat down on the floor of her room, allowing the tears to finally spill over. She honestly cared for Lisanna, the take-over mage was always friendly and had never tried to come between Natsu and Lucy, though Lucy suspected that if she had wanted to at the beginning Natsu wouldn't have put up too much of a fight. She sighed, staring at the floor as she furiously wiped her eyes, she knew she really had no right to be mad at either of them, but still she felt betrayed by the girl she had considered her friend. Natsu was right, Lucy did always blame Lisanna for their problems, but really it was just because Lucy was afraid that she wasn't good enough for the Dragon Slayer and he would replace her with his childhood friend.

And now her fears had come true. She sniffed as a small tap sounded on her window. She was surprised to see the very girl she had been thinking about sitting there, looking at her in sorrow. She flung open the window, trying not to look too closely at the white-haired girl.

"Lucy, I am so sorry," Lisanna gushed the moment she could talk to Lucy. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't even know why Natsu's still hanging around me or how we ended up together, but I didn't mean for it."

Lucy forced a smile, "It's alright, Lisanna. I understand. I always thought that Natsu would eventually end up with you, it's part of the reason we fought so much anyway. Maybe it's because I always knew you two were supposed to be together."

Lisanna shook her head, tears in her eyes, "No, no, Lucy. I never wanted this. You have to believe me. You and Natsu are supposed to be together. I'm just a filler-in until he can wake up and realize that he's not meant for me at all."

Lucy stared at the girl in amazement. How could she be insisting that she didn't belong with Natsu when Lucy had seen the two of them together early today? Why would she stay with the pinkette if she really felt that way?

"I just wanted to let you know that," Lisanna whispered, hurrying out the window and into the night.

* * *

Natsu stared up at his ceiling, trying to decide what he should do. Seeing Lucy again had made him miss her all the more. Lisanna was great, but she wasn't Lucy by a long shot. He felt a pang as he remembered his parting words to Lucy. He hadn't meant them in the least, but he had been angry with her for once again shifting the blame to Lisanna. Finally he sighed, sitting up, there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight, so he might as well go for a walk.

* * *

Lisanna was surprised to run into her 'boyfriend' as she walked home in the quiet night. Literally - walked right into him - knocking the two of them down. She shifted nervously as she stood, wondering if he would know that she had just left Lucy's apartment when he sniffed the air carefully.

"L-Lisanna?" He asked after a moment, staring at her in surprise.

"Hey Natsu," She grinned up at him, trying to hide how uncomfortable she felt.

He sniffed once more and then looked at her thoughtfully, "Did you go to see Lucy?"

She nodded once, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to apologize about how things turned out. She's still my friend, you know. I didn't want her to think that I was only friends with her to get to you or anything. I had no plans of getting between you two," Lisanna said softly.

Natsu studied her a moment before pulling her toward him, kissing her forehead gently.

"I know you didn't."

She smiled up at him, but her heart ached to see him trying so hard. Everything felt so wrong to her, but she would stay with Natsu until he realized that Lucy was better for him.

"Hey, Lis," He said after a moment, causing her to focus back on the boy.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Did anything happen between us? I mean, that night when we went out."

"Why would you ask that?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

"Well, when I woke up we were in your bed and I didn't really remember much of anything of the night before, so I assumed that something had taken place, but I didn't know what…" Natsu trailed off as Lisanna started laughing.

 _So that's why he's been sticking around even though it's obvious that he's uncomfortable. How long would he have stayed if he hadn't worked up the courage to ask me?_ The thought caused Lisanna to laugh out loud in relief. She loved Natsu, truly she did, but she didn't want to be tied to him for the rest of her life.

"Nothing happened, Natsu," She teased softly. "You were drunk so I took you home and let you sleep in my bed. Nothing could have happened even if I wanted it to, all you wanted to do was talk about Lucy and how amazing she was and how much you wanted her to come back."

* * *

Natsu stared at her in shock.

 _Nothing happened._

The words rang around in his head, causing relief to flood through his body before he realized that Lisanna was still talking.

"That must have been really hard for you," He said softly, moving to hug her once more.

Lisanna shifted so that she was outside his reach, smiling broadly, "No way, Natsu-nii."

He looked at her in surprise. _Nii?_ Like brother? She thought of him as her brother?

"Lisanna -"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel about Lucy and I approve. You should go to her. We should go to her and talk to her about this whole thing. She still loves you, Natsu. You need to be with her, got it?"

"But-"

"No buts or I'll send Mira after you, okay?"

Natsu looked over at the girl, surprised to see that she was in earnest. She really didn't want to be with him after all.

"Then why did you pretend like you wanted to be with me? Why did you want to leave the guild as soon as you saw Lucy there?"

"Okay, 1. I pretended because I didn't want you to try to hook up with some other girl who's heart you would break once you realized that you were always meant to be with Lucy. 2. I wanted to leave because I was concerned for the both of you. You both looked like your hearts were splitting when you saw each other."

Natsu couldn't believe his luck as they reached Lucy's apartment. How was it he had ended up having the most amazing childhood friend in the history of friendship?

* * *

Lucy was just getting ready for bed when a knock sounded on her door, causing her to sigh in annoyance. She really wasn't in the mood to see anyone else today. She thought about letting it go for a moment before rejecting it. It could be someone who really needed her after all. The moment she opened the door, however, she wished she had left it alone. Lisanna and Natsu stood before her, looking like the happiest couple on earth.

"Lucy, we need to talk," Lisanna said, taking charge of the situation.

Her eyes narrowed as she let them in, folding her arms across her chest, "What about?"

"Natsu is an idiot."

"On that we agree."

"Oi, I'm right here you know."

Lucy and Lisanna both glared at the dragon slayer, causing him to instantly shut his mouth.

"Lucy, I don't want to be with Natsu," Lisanna pleaded with the girl. "I have no desire to ever be with him in that sense. I was just trying to make him see sense."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and motioned for Lisanna to continue. The take-over mage proceeded to explain the situation to Lucy, starting with the night the blonde had left and ending when she reached where Natsu and her had run into each other and everything began to make sense for the white-haired girl. Lucy frowned at the end, staring at her for a moment.

"So you pretended to be with Natsu to keep more hearts from breaking?"

Lisanna nodded eagerly.

"That was a noble idea," Lucy said slowly. "But really, you have spent too much time with Natsu because it was kind of a stupid one, too. Natsu and I would probably have already been back together if it wasn't for this misunderstanding."

Lisanna pouted, "I was trying to help."

"Which we really appreciate," Natsu finally chimed in, reminding the girls that he was still there. "Don't we Lucy?"

Lucy sighed, nodding, "Your heart was in the right place anyway."

Lisanna smiled before ducking out the door, "Okay, well, I'm going to leave the rest of this to you two, okay?"

They watched her leave in amusement before turning back to each other. They stared at each other awkwardly, each wondering what they should say to the other one. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as Lucy stared at the floor.

"So," Natsu finally broke the silence.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Lucy whispered, staring at the floor. "You really hurt me, you know."

Natsu nodded, recalling his parting words with a wince.

"I'm sorry. It was uncalled for."

Lucy nodded, tears pooling in her eyes, "I deserved it."

* * *

Panic rose in Natsu as he watched the tears fill Lucy's eyes. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms, tugging her close to him.

"No, you didn't," He whispered, kissing her forehead. "It was awful of me."

"Natsu," Lucy looked up at him, tears starting to spill over. "I missed you."

Natsu's control broke at those words and he bent his head, kissing her tenderly as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I missed you, too, Luce," He whispered when he finally pulled away, resting his head against hers.

Neither of them noticed a certain blue exceed nor the white-haired mage watching from the window.

* * *

"Well, I think we did it, Happy," Lisanna whispered.

The cat nodded in agreement.

"Let's leave them alone. They need to reconnect now," Lisanna whispered, slipping away into the night.


End file.
